


Safe

by lalarandoms



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Gone baby gone, I love them so much, Rolivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarandoms/pseuds/lalarandoms
Summary: Post-Gone Baby Gone. Amanda's always there for Olivia.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again, Ryan!

Olivia was putting the last bowl away when she heard soft footsteps padding down the hallway. She felt a wave of nervousness wash over her, and truthfully, she wasn’t entirely sure why. The blonde’s presence gave Olivia a... _different_ type of feel.

It was different, in the sense that she sees the blonde every day at work, but after the past three months, something has changed, shifted, if you will. She wasn’t really sure, all she knew was that, whenever she was around Amanda, she felt safe.

‘They’re knocked out.’

Olivia gently shut the cabinet door and turned to face the woman now next to her, her hip resting against the kitchen counter and her arms wrapping around her stomach. Her brown eyes were shy, something unheard of. Don’t get her wrong, she _wanted_ to look into Amanda’s baby-blue’s, but something about tonight, something about Amanda, in that very moment- Olivia didn’t know what it was, and it drove her mad.

She must have gotten a look on her face because before she knew it, Amanda’s soft, gentle hand reached out to her, and instinctually, her own responded, taking Amanda’s awaiting hand. ‘Are you sure you want me to stay? I can leave, Jesse won't wake-’

‘No, no, I want you to stay a little longer.’ Olivia assured her, smiling weakly, squeezing Amanda’s hand; it was a pleading gesture.

‘Okay.’ Amanda whispered.

They stood across from each other quietly, the only light coming from the oven overhead. Each leaned against the counter behind them, Olivia’s arms still wrapped tightly around her stomach. She could feel Amanda’s eyes watching her, observing her and waiting for her, patient.

It was too quiet, but it was peaceful. For once, the chaos around Olivia had died down, and the weight of the world had lifted off of her shoulders.

The knots in her stomach created a maze as a multitude of butterflies fluttered through it, finding their way out. Her eyes were shut, but she could practically see Amanda, staring at her worriedly. ‘I’m okay.’ She mumbled under her breath.

Slowly she opened her eyes and met with the blue that waited for her. A small smile spread across Amanda’s lips, ‘And Noah is okay.’ Amanda added.

Olivia sighed, shoulders falling, biting her lip as she tilted her head, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. ‘Thank you.’

Amanda tilted her head, her brows creased, face slightly tense. Olivia pushed herself off the counter and took a step closer to Amanda, leaving little space between them.’ Thank you for helping me find Noah.’ She murmured.

Olivia watched as Amanda features softened, the blonde suddenly going shy, her eyes shifting away from Olivia, instead focusing on the kitchen floor, rubbing at her arm. ‘Oh, well I wasn’t much help, and you’re the one who found him. If it wasn’t for your idea to find Sheila’s layw-‘

‘Amanda,’ Olivia cut the blonde off from her ramble, her eyes searching the blonde’s that were shying away from her. ‘You did more to help me than anyone else did.’

And finally, brown eyes met blue.

‘You knew exactly what I needed and when I needed it. I trusted you to handle finding Noah, and-‘ She closed her eyes once again, pushing those damn tears back, ‘thank you.’ She whispered.

‘I care about Noah,’ Amanda smiled, ‘and I care about you.’ Her hand fell on the pink-knit clad arm, giving it a gentle squeeze before pulling away.

Their eyes met. ‘Amanda, these past three months, have been-‘ Olivia sighed, looking away before turning her attention back to the woman in front of her, ‘crazy.’ She gave a small laugh, causing Amanda to giggle as well.

‘But uh, what’s going on between us...it’s different.’

‘How...how do you mean? We’re friends, right?’ Amanda asked, tripping over her words.

‘We are,’ Olivia was quick to assure her with a wave of her had, ‘and you’ve come to know me better than anyone has. I trust you. And, you know it’s hard for me to trust people-‘

‘I know.’

Olivia chuckled softly, ‘I trust you with my child. I trust you with my feelings, thoughts, and secrets, and...’

‘’Liv...’   
  
‘You make me feel safe.’ Olivia admitted, closing the gap between them, her heart racing as Amanda’s faint vanilla scent filled her lungs.

‘Thank you.’ Olivia whispered as she leant forward to Amanda, and her lips were inching closer to capture Amanda’s, but it was only met with Amanda’s cheek.

A punch of hurt hit her in the stomach, ‘I’m sorry.’ Olivia quickly apologized, backing up slowly, only stopped by Amanda’s slender fingers wrapping around her wrist.

‘Don’t. I want to kiss you too, but when you’re ready. When you’re sure, but not like this.’

Olivia paused, then slowly nodding, smile crossing her face, a sense of relief washing through her. ‘Thank you.’

‘Now...how about that wine you said you had?’

**Author's Note:**

> Show me some love.


End file.
